


Endless Agony

by orphan_account



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Not A Fix-It, Other, Sad Ending, Tatiana - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And this is not fair.Because he should be the one kissing Andrés and making him smile and wearing a gold ring on his finger, not Tatiana, because he would love him with everything he has and make him so happy, except...He wouldn't.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Endless Agony

Flying.

It feels like flying.

It's just Martin and his body, and the wind coming through the window as he turns around and around, dancing.

'Ti amo' resonates on the walls of his monastery room and every step feels liberating as he lets the music envelop him completely and his body flow like a quiet stream in the soft candlelight.  
Then, something interrupts, Martin comes out of his trance when suddenly the old studio door opens and Andrés bursts in, slowly and carefully closing the door behind him.

Andrés has an ear-to-ear smile on his face, and extends a small white paper with gold details to Martin. The engineer takes it and reads it:

'Andrés de Fonollosa and Tatiana Gómez request your presence at the event in honor of their union...'

"I know it wasn't completely necessary," the Spaniard's voice fills his ears, "but Tatiana insisted, you know."

Martin stands still.

* * *

There are few people in the little courtyard of the monastery, but he still feels so... lost.  
His eyes follow Andrés, who dances with Tatiana, spins around, whispers things in her ear and kisses her, to the same song he had danced to alone only a few hours ago.  
He looks happy.

A real smile appears on his face, it's genuine, all ivory teeth on display and pink lips spreading across his face.  
Then Martin stands up, stunned when, slowly, Tatiana stretches a bit and gives a soft kiss on Andrés' cheek and Martin's heart beats strongly now.  
And this is not fair.

Because he should be the one to kiss Andrés, make him smile and wear a gold ring on his finger, not Tatiana, because he would love him with everything he has and would make him very happy, except...

He wouldn't.

* * *

"I offered to melt gold with you..." he says, because that is all he can think about, and he hopes that Andrés can hear the implicit plea that accompanies his words.

_Don't leave me, please._

"You're getting hooked on something that doesn't exist and will never exist!" the Spaniard's cry makes a sob escape from his lips, Andrés' voice cuts the air like a freshly sharpened knife, all that's left is the sadness, and he can't stand it.

"I have to leave you, it is, for love", Martin never moved, standing in a defeated position, leaning against the wall, with his shoulders drooping and his eyes full of tears.

"For the brotherhood, for the commitment I have with you."

_Please, don't..._

"Go away, and heal your wound, distance is sometimes the only way to find peace."

And finally, trampling on Martín's heart, Andrés pronounced the last lines of the play that was their story.

_I love you..._

"Goodbye my friend", a small sad smile broke his stoic mask, "I'm sure that, one way or another, time will bring us together again."

And then Andrés leaves, closing the door behind him and marking an end point.  
And Martin feels like he can't breathe, as if his lungs are filling up with salt water and the oxygen has run out.  
He feels something burning his chest like a demon. And the tears run down his cheeks like acid before he can try to stop them, and somehow he doesn't care anymore.

Because Andrés didn't give him an end, he only gave him a beginning, the beginning of a slow death and an endless agony.


End file.
